To the Ends of the Earth
by M-3342
Summary: this is AU bcuz it leaves the dbz storyline at Orange Star High... dont worry tho.
1. Ch 1

**To the Ends of the Earth**

Disclaimer:

 I don't own DBZ... Or else I'd be rich right now... and own a car...

@@@@@@@@@@@

This fic, like some of the others I've seen, starts with the reappearance of Gohan's tail. Not that he hated it – in fact he missed the extra appendage. He had almost started to wish he had it back when it suddenly reappeared.

He first noticed it on a Thursday morning when he was about to go downstairs for breakfast. There was a small ripping sound from the seat of his pants and his reaction was: **_Oh, I forgot to cut out a hole for my...TAIL!?** _

Half of his mind was rejoicing to find his long-lost...tail. The other half was concerned about how to survive his classes. **_Dende__... What next?? **_

~Kami's Dende's Lookout~

A certain green uh... alien-ish (a/n: O.o) person smirked. "Trust me Gohan, you don't wanna know."

~Son Residence~

"GOHAAAN!!! BREAKFAST!! You better get down here NOW! I swear, if you're late again-"

"Coming Mom!" Gohan wrapped his tail around his waist into a loose knot, trying his hardest to make it look like a belt.

"Hurry up! I can't hold Goten off much longer!"

Grinning, Gohan entered the kitchen and wrestled his brother away from the table. But as Gohan threw him out of the kitchen, Goten grabbed his brother's...belt.

"YEEEOOOOWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Goten! Get out of here!" Chichi picked up her frying pan. Goten took heed of the gesture and scooted out of the room.

Meanwhile, Gohan lay on the floor, twitching once or twice.

"Gohan... now what did Goten do to your...TAIL!!? Gohan, get that thing off your butt this minute!!" Chichi walked over to the counter and pulled a knife out of one of the drawers.

"No! Mom! Don't!" He hugged his tail protectively. "I wanna keep it this time" 

Chichi sighed. "Gohan, you _know what happened last time..."_

Gohan gave her a Puppy Dog Look™.

Chichi hastily glanced at the clock. "Fine, just make sure I don't get any phone calls about the school being wrecked. Now GET OUT OF HERE OR YOU'LL BE LATE!!"

~~~~~~~~~~

For the first time in ages, Videl hadn't chased 'Saiyaman' all over the city, so Gohan wasn't late. When he got there only half the seats were filled. Most of the students were out in the hall doing... whatever high school students do out in the hall.

Erasa greeted him with a pinch on the arm. "I see you've decided to join us early?" Videl gave him the usual "I-Know-You're-Hiding-Something-From-Me Glare™.

Meanwhile Erasa was still talking, but her voice became faster and faster until: "ManitslikeyoutwohavethesamescheduleyouknowwhatImean?Youalwaysarriveatthesametimeeitheryou'rebothlateorearly.Imeanwhatsupwiththatyouknow itsactuallyreallyfunnyand-"

That's when the bell rang. Students took the steps four at a time in a game of 'get in your seat before the teacher comes'.

Videl caught herself staring at Gohan – a habit she had developed over the past few weeks – and mentally slapped herself. However, something else attracted her attention. **_Funny,** she thought, **__I've never noticed that belt before.** _

"Videl!" barked their teacher, who was calling roll. "Videl! Earth to Videl!"

"Present..."

"Do you have something to share with the class?"

"No, sir"

Sharpener leaned back in his chair and looked across the row to Gohan.

"So the nerd is actually here on time?"

"Leave off, Sharpener" chorused Videl and Gohan. Gohan blinked and went back to his notes, and Videl continued to glare.

(a/n: here's your chance to call M-3342 a copycat!

Audience: yaay...

M: shutup. Anywayz, b cuz of lack o ideas 4 this fic, I decided to give their teacher a stack of permission slips for...)

"Alright, class. Before we start today's lesson, I would like to inform you all that Bulma Briefs, president of Capsule Corporations, has offered us a weekend field trip at the CC building."

(a/n: ok, now.

Audience: YOU COPYCAT!!

M: shutup)

 "This is a great honor for the school (a/n: ::snort::) and I expect you all to be on your best behavior. That means _no fighting or profanity." At this there were groans from some of the students. As the teacher passed out forms for the following weekend, Videl became aware of a steady thumping coming from Gohan's direction. She saw that her 'friend' was hitting his head into the desk. Already, there was a good sized dent in it. It wasn't going to hold out much longer._

She reached over to tap him on the shoulder, but misjudged her aim (a/n: now how do you suppose she did that?) and her finger hit the Brown Fuzzy Thing™. Nevertheless, it had the effect she wanted. Gohan bolted upright and looked at her. She motioned 'stop' and pointed at his desk. He looked at it and his face assumed an expression that clearly stated '_aiii...shimatta...'. _

~~~~~Lunch~~~~~

Wondering how a bunch of low-lifes got into a supposedly 'academically excellent' (a/n: lol) school, she glared at the boys who were trailing her and prying one off her shoulder, she exited the building. What was the matter with these people? She couldn't hang out with any groups: the boys kept on drooling at her and the girls shot her envious looks.

Well, there were two exceptions: Gohan and Erasa. Erasa waved her over to where she and Gohan were and Videl sat down against the tree between them.

De-capsulating (a/n: is there a word for that??) her lunch, Videl looked over to Gohan. "Gohan what's the matter with you? You've been banging your head into your desk in every class so far."

"Stress, I think." said Erasa, peering over Videl's shoulder. "Actually, I heard him start after we heard about the field trip. Do you know Bulma Briefs or something?"

"Well you see... my family and Bulma's have been friends for a long time and there are some things... well... never mind." He was thinking about Vegeta and Trunks at that moment.

Videl's eyes widened and Erasa gaped. "You know Bulma Briefs!?"

Some of the naivety he had inherited from his father took over. "Yeah, why? Is it a federal offense-thingy?"

Videl sweatdropped. Erasa tried to explain the situation. "She's like, a supergenius! She owns the biggest company in the world! She's famous!!"

"Uh..." Gohan didn't have the slightest clue as to what the problem was. Yes, Bulma was the head of Capsule Corp and very smart and good with electronics, but he never knew she was _famous. Right now, his main concern was how to keep his classmates on friendly terms with Vegeta. Half a school of boys certainly wasn't going to help._

  
_Kami__ help me..._

~~~~~Kami's Dende's Lookout~~~~~

Dende looked up from a fudge sundae. "Mr. Popo, did you hear something?"

"I don't think so."

~~~~~OSH~~~~~

Erasa noticed Gohan's tail for the first time when they were walking to their next class. However, he had done a very good job disguising it.

"I like your new belt" she said, feeling the Brown Fuzzy Thing™. "What's it made out of?"

Gohan restrained from letting his tail twitch, an action it usually performed when stroked. He came up with a lie as fast as he possibly could.

"I dunno. My mom pulled it out of my dad's sock drawer." (a/n: lol)

~~~~~~~~~~

After eighth period, Gohan knew Videl would trail him as she usually did. When he spotted her behind him, he rounded a corner and sprang onto a roof. He stifled a laugh as she came around the corner and stood there baffled.

He made his way around on the rooftops until he was a safe distance away. Transforming into Saiyaman, he flew home, failing to notice his tail slipping out of its loose knot.

Behind him came the roar of jet copter engines.

End Chapter 1

That's the only cliffhanger I've been able to come up with this week. For those of you who are wondering, the Pg-13 rating is for later chapters.

R+R plz


	2. Ch 2

Notz: My other fic 'Random Insanity: DBZ Style' will be suspended until I can come up with an idea for the next chapter. This fic will continue for a while yet. I mean it's only the second chapter! I'm thinking about possibilities for what Goten would probably call the 'Bad Person', what Videl would call a 'public menace', and who Gohan would wish was as 'easy' as Cell...

Disclaimer:

M: I don't own DB/Z/GT. Therefore, I am not rich

A: you sound depressed

M: I AM DEPRESSED!!

N E wayz...

**Chapter 2**

**The Chapter after Chapter 1**

Gohan whirled in midair to face Videl. She had the smirk on her face that she usually saved for 'Saiyaman'.

"Hi, Miss Videl."

"Saiyaman, I didn't know you had a tail."

Gohan craned his neck and looked over his back. He saw that his tail was no longer around his waist, but was dangling in the air, waving occasionally. **_Oh, shit...**_

He tried to think of a lie. His face was obviously betraying him because Videl had an evil grin plastered on her face.

"There's this guy at my school – Son Gohan. He has a belt seemingly made out of the same stuff your tail is." She evidently knew – or at least thought – that she had him cornered.

A couple hundred feet up, concealed by a small puffy cloud, Goten stood on Kinto'un [1]. His Saiyajin hearing was enhanced by his super Saiyajin transformation. At the moment, he was heading to CC to sleep over. He stopped when he heard the commotion below. His brother was too preoccupied with that big yellow thing [2] to notice Goten's ki. Even Goten thought that was strange and he leaned over the edge of Kinto'un in order to get a better view.

Meanwhile, Gohan came up with an excuse. "Uh... It's an accessory! Yeah, an... accessory..."

Videl sweatdropped and Goten almost fell off of Kinto'un. He nudged the cloud downwards and stopped beside his brother.

"Don't be silly Niichan [3] – that's your tail."

"GOTE- uh... I mean, otouto [4], don't sneak up on me like that!"

Goten was puzzled at why his brother didn't call him by his name. He suspected it had something to do with the person in the big yellow thing.

"Niichan, who's that?" He pointed at Videl, who was staring wide-eyed at the little golden-haired boy who was sitting on a cloud.

"Uh... that's a friend. Shouldn't you be heading to Trunks'?"

"Ok, but I have to call Kaasan [5] and tell her you have a girlfriend." He giggled and zoomed off.

Gohan stared speechless at the rapidly disappearing cloud. "GOTEN!!!"

"So your brother's name is 'Goten', is it?"

"Yes... NO! ...yes?" Gohan sweatdropped.

"That's funny, because Son Gohan has a little brother named 'Goten' as well."

Gohan knew he had been checkmated [6]. He raised his hands in defeat. "I give up Videl, but first you have to explain to me this obsession of finding me out."

"It's simple, really. I can get one of two things out of it. Or both if I'm in a bad mood." She reached out of the copter and grabbed Gohan by the collar. "Gohan, your first choice is to teach me how to fly."

_**That's all?? All that trouble to learn how to fly? This girl is strange... but she is__ kind of cute when she's mad... Waitaminute, SHUT UP!!** Gohan whacked himself (mentally) out of his thoughts. "What's my other choice?"_

Videl took on a look that would make Vegeta jealous. "If you don't, every newspaper on the continent will have your face on the front page"

Gohan gulped visibly. _**It's like she can read my mind. How did she know publicity was-** He was shaken by Videl, who still had a grip on his collar._

"Well?"

"How can I trust you?"

"You will, unless you want your secret blown.

Gohan had to admit defeat. "Ok, when do you want to start?"

"This weekend would be nice."

"We have a field trip."

"The trip ends Sunday morning, and we have Monday off."

"How about you come to my house and we'll start after lunch.

"Fine. There are other questions too, but I'll make you a deal. In school, I won't bother you at all, but on Sunday you have to answer all of my questions."

Gohan considered this for a few seconds. It was inevitable that she would ask about his family, and how he was so strong and bulletproof. However, the fear of the publicity he had been trying to avoid got the better of him.

"Deal." They shook hands.

Fot the first time (probably not the first, so correct me if I'm wrong) Videl smiled in Gohan's presence, if you don't count smirking and evil grins. Gohan was lost in that message until Videl spoke again.

"Well, I gotta be going. If I'm out too long my dad will think I'm out with some boy." She rolled her eyes. "Well, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, and one more thing-" Gohan said, backing away from the copter, "you should smile more often." Gohan almost clamped a hand around his mouth, but for some reason his tail was wrapped around his wrist.

"You think?" Videl's mouth widened into a grin and she sped off.

Gohan waved after her and blasted towards home. He could feel Goten's and Trunks' kis spiking a good distance away, along with Vegeta's. (a/n: guess what that means...) A little to his left, Piccolo's ki was approaching.

End Chapter 2... A little cheesy, perhaps. r+r

A/n: Hungry...must...eat...

[1] Kinto'un: aka the Nimbus cloud

[2] Big Yellow Thing: for those of you who were lost reading that... it's Videl's jetcopter

[3] (o) Niisan/-chan/-sama: big brother

[4] Otouto: little brother

[5] (o) Kaasan: mom

[6] he didn't have any choice, short of blowing Videl's copter to oblivion


End file.
